Romeo and Juliet at Shikon High
by angel0fs0rr0w
Summary: Kagome is a junior in Shikon High school. The school is going to be performing "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" and she auditions for Juliet's part. Her friends also audition for the play, but guess who audition's for Romeo's part? yep, Inu Yasha. Very in
1. first rays of morning

::Romeo and Juliet at Shikon High  
  
Chapter 1 First Rays of Morning   
Kagome sighed as she squinted her eyes at the clock. The neon green numbers read 6:45 am.  
"Maybe five more minutes… they wont notice…" She groaned as she snuggled back to the nest of bed sheets.  
"Kagome!" the scream pierced through the morning air, followed by an abrupt banging on the door. "Get your ass up, sis!" "Shut up, Souta, you rabid, flea infested monkey!" Kagome grumbled back. "I heard that! MA!" Souta yelled.  
"Both of you, would you be quiet and get ready for school?" Kagome's mother yelled from downstairs. Every morning, this was the schedule. Kagome, 17 years old, would wake up and make an attempt to sleep in for just a few minutes more, her 13 year old brother, Souta, would giver her a rude awakening, and their mother, Ayumi, would yell at both of them to get dressed for school.  
Kagome groaned and rolled off the bed, not caring when she fell off with a loud 'thud'.  
'Yep, that woke me up…' she thought to herself as she lazily stood up and rubbed her head, walking lethargically towards the door in her room that led to the bathroom. She unbuttoned the top of her pjs and slid off the silk pants, slowly undressing and walked into the shower, still half-asleep. She turned the knob, and her body jerked as the cold water hit her body, a shrill scream escaping her lips.  
"SOUTA! I'll kill you!" she shrieked as she jumped out of the shower.  
She heard snickers outside her door and a shuffling as he scampered down the stairs.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing a black 3-quarter shirt that was off shoulder and had white frills at the top, bottom and end of her sleeves, and the decoration were white laces that crisscrossed at the front. She wore a black pleated skirt and black high heel pumps. " Souta went into my bathroom again and turned the knob so when I turned the cold water on, it showered on me!" she complained as she shot her sibling a glare. He smirked at her and continued to eat his cereal.  
"Souta, stop that." Ayumi scolded. " And haven't you learned that you should check the water before going in, Kagome?" "Mom!" Kagome whined again.  
"Eat, you have…" Ayumi glanced at the clock. " 15 minutes, its already 7." Kagome grabbed a poppy-seed muffin out of the basket and took a sip of her brother's orange juice.  
"Hey!" Souta complained. "You probably have laryngitis and pass it on to me." "Pretty big words for such a small brain." Kagome sneered as she headed back upstairs, munching on her muffin.  
She quickly gathered her textbooks and shoved it in her backpack. She went over to her window, pulling at the string to open the blinds that had excluded the light from outside. The first rays of her morning hit her porcelain colored skin, caressing her gently and warming her snowy skin. Her hair shone a blue so dark, it was almost black, and her melted milk chocolate orbs sparkled. She ran her hands through her tresses and sighed in contempt. It was a beautiful morning. "Kagome! Time to go!" Her brother's voice shattered the peace, and Kagome sighed again. "Coming, nit-wit!" She yelled back.  
"Mom!"   
Kagome walked up the stairs, towards 'Shikon High School ' where she could see the other teens lounge around outside, basking in the sunlight and chattering about school and non-school subjects.  
"Kagome!" A voice called out.  
Kagome turned around and smiled, "Sango, Rin. Morning." The two girls joined Kagome. One had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and wore a baby pink skirt with a white tank top, and the other girl had her black hair down and wore a yellow tight t-shirt and jeans. "Guess what I found out…" Sango said happily.  
"That Miroku has been looking up your skirt every time he dropped a fork under the lunch table, on purpose?" Kagome asked.  
"What? No. Hey! You never told me!" Sango yelled.  
Rin giggled.  
Kagome smirked at her friend and Sango pouted her lips and averted her eyes away from her friends.  
"What did you find out?" Kagome inquired in an interested tone. "Something that I wont tell you, 'cause you didn't tell me Miroku kept looking up my skirt." Sango said as she held her head high, in a stubborn way.  
" C'mon, I thought you knew and just ignored it because you like him so much." Kagome replied. Sango blushed, "What? I don't like the pervert!" "It's so obvious." Rin chirped.  
"You, shut up." Sango hissed. Rin only giggled and waved her hand at her friend in a dismissed manner.  
"Sango found out that the school is auditioning for the upcoming play." Rin informed Kagome. "Hey! I was going to make her do something for the information!" Sango whined.  
Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes at Sango.  
"Sango, stop being so petty." Rin scolded. "Yes, mother." Sango grumbled. "What's the play?" Kagome asked, curious.  
"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Rin replied.  
"We thought that you should audition for Juliet's part, there's gonna be a line of boys wanting to do Romeo's part if you do Juliet's." Sango said happily.  
"Oh! How exciting. Maybe I should audition." Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah, and maybe I could audition as the maid or- AH!" Sango screamed and lashed her hand out at the person behind her that had groped her rudely.  
"Miroku…" She growled. "Audition as a maid? That would be a very exciting show." Miroku grinned toothily as the red handprint on his cheek glowed. "Its not a maid, it's a nurse." Rin quipped up.  
" It'd be better if it were a maid, it'd be great if you auditioned as the maid and got the part." a voice purred behind her.  
Rin squealed as a set of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a firm, tall body.  
"Sesshy!" she squeaked in delight. "Get a room." another voice, a gruff one, called out. Sess ignored the comment that his brother made.  
"Get laid." Rin snapped back at Sess's brother. "Inu yasha." Kagome greeted with a soft smile. She looked at the two brothers; lengthy, white hair, amber eyes, and tall, firm bodies. The brothers did have very similar features, but in personalities, one contrasted in gracefulness then the other, and a lot more gentleman-like. And the other was arrogant, stubborn and gruff. Sango smirked towards Kagome, and Kagome caught the look.  
'I know you like him.' Sango mouthed the words with a smirk.  
Kagome glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Inu Yasha," Sango suddenly said.  
"What?" Inu Yasha replied, in a very uninterested voice.  
"There's a play audition for 'Romeo and Juliet.'" Sango said with a smile.  
"Keh, so?" Inu Yasha replied.  
"c'mon, don't tell me you don't care. Romeo's part is the best, you should audition." Sango said.  
"So? Why should I?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
"Well, you're pretty good at acting super arrogant, even though I know your all fuzzy and warm inside." Sango replied cheerfully.  
"No." "Please? It'll be fun, and besides, Kagome, Rin, Sess and I will be auditioning." Sango pressed.  
"And so will I!" Miroku quipped up, earning a glare from Sango.  
"Give me another good reason." Inu Yasha snorted.  
"There's gonna be 50 dollars in this for you, from me, if you just audition and get Romeo's part." Sango said, receiving an icy stare from Kagome, one that said 'don't you dare get him to audition Romeo's part.' Sango's smile widened even more.  
"I'm in." Inu Yasha agreed.  
"Shake hands and we have a deal." Rin said happily as she turned around on her boyfriend and gave him a peck on his cheek and a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Sango smiled as she held out her hand, and Inu Yasha took it. "Deal." Kagome looked ready to kill.   
a/n: I couldn't help it! My class and I are doing the Shakespeare plays, and I had to do this! But, I'm still continuing my other story! review please and I'll update soon, the next one is Kagome yelling at Sango and the auditions… pretty interesting, huh? 


	2. the juliet auditions

Chapter 2 The Juliet Auditions   
"You bitch!" Kagome hissed at Sango after the bell rang, signaling the first passing period for the first class.  
"What?" Sango asked innocently.  
"You want Inu Yasha to have Romeo's part in the play." Kagome replied angrily, "And you knew I wanted Juliet's part." "Aw, don't be mad, I'm doing both of you a favor. And when both of you get married and have a child, you're gonna name your baby after me, because of my good deeds and intentions." Sango said all to happily.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome," Rin chirped, "After the play, I think you and Yash can hit it off. Besides, there are some make out scenes." "What gives you the idea that I want to hit it off with Inu Yasha?" Kagome retorted.  
"Well," Sango started, "He's Inu Yasha Taisho, and you're Kagome Higurashi. It's meant to be." "You sound like that's supposed to answer it." Kagome said flatly.  
"Okay, fine." Rin started, "First day of kindergarten, at the sandbox, that's where both of you met, and had your first fight. Look at where you are now, with him. We all know you like him and he likes you, the big arguments are a really big pointer as to your attraction for one another. Besides, it's to late to back out. I signed all of you in to audition." Kagome groaned, "You guys have been studying us like guinea pigs, and I am not attracted to him, and I'm not at all happy that you bribed him into auditioning for Romeo's part!" "Denial is the first step to healing." Sango stated. "I don't understand why I hang out with you retards." Kagome groaned again. "It's because you love us." Sango cheerfully said as she draped an arm over her friend's shoulder.  
"Keep thinking that, Sango." Kagome muttered.  
"What do I have first block?" Rin asked.  
"Uh… well, Sango and I have Advanced Biology right now…" Kagome thought for a bit.  
"You have a free period." Sango said.  
"Oh yeah… how could I forget? You suckers get to learn bout nature and life, and I get to sit on my ass…" Rin paused, "with Sesshy!" "You only asked so you could shove it in our faces." Sango stated tediously.  
"Yup." Rin smiled sweetly, "see ya, suckers." The girls groaned and rolled their eyes at her, and she giggled.  
"See you next class, Rin." Kagome said as a farewell, and Sango waved her hand goodbye to Rin.  
Rin smiled and headed for the library, where she knew her boyfriend would be.  
Sango and Kagome entered the lab-room, still chatting about the play while finding a lab-table to sit at. "So if you are going to audition, what part do you want?" Kagome asked as she set her backpack down and sat on the stool chair. "I was hoping for the nurse or for one of the mothers. Maybe Lady Montague." Sango replied as she sat down beside Kagome.  
"I think Miroku would want to be Montague, your husband." Kagome giggled.  
"He should be the monk in the story, although I know that's the total opposite from his perverted self." Sango snorted. Kagome just giggled.  
"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun." a voice purred behind the two girls, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." The girls turned around to acknowledge the person who recited the famous line of Romeo and Juliet.  
"Kouga," Kagome smiled, " good morn to ye, sir." Kouga smiled back at her, "O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this morning, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze o him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." "Ah, so you're auditioning for the Romeo part." Sango stated.  
"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kagome quoted.  
"And you are auditioning for Juliet's part." Kouga stated more then questioned.  
"Yup." Kagome smiled. "That's very pleasant then." Kouga said cheerfully, looking over what Kagome was wearing. Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
Sango gave a quick glare at Kouga that Kagome caught. "Class in session, sit down and take out your notes. We're going to be watching a movie." the teacher announced as she walked into the room.  
Kouga gave Kagome a quick smile and sat down at his table. "What was that for?" Kagome whispered.  
"Nothing," Sango replied as she jotted down notes from the video.  
"No, I know you don't like him." Kagome pressed, "Why?" "Nothing" Sango repeated in a soft hiss, "Take your damn notes." "I can get it from you" Kagome giggled.  
"SHH!" The two girls quickly quieted and paid attention to the video.   
Rin giggled "Sesshy, I don't think we should be in here…" "We're alone, no one can bother us since they have classes, and I like being in here. It's dark." Sess replied softly.  
"We're in the theater, where there can be a psychotic pedophile on the loose and waiting for couples, like us, to make out and do something 'else'." Rin said, emphasizing on the last word. "Well, for one, I don't think a pedophile would go in here, two, I'm not going to make love to you in here, you deserve to be in a better place then a theater, three, no one can see us." Sess replied as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
Rin squealed in delight and rested her hands on his chest. "You're so romantic." she said a very girly voice.  
Sess chuckled and leaned down to capture her lips. Their lips brushed, and their breaths caressed and mingled before their lips were together. The kiss was soft and chaste, gentle. Rin's tongue softly brushed Sess's bottom lip, causing him to groan softly, and his hands slowly worked their way up the back of her shirt, caressing the soft skin and kneading the muscles. He leaned more into the kiss, Rin sucking and softly biting his lower lip. Rin moaned softly, arousing Sess. She slowly pulled away and smiled up at him. He smiled back down, a rare moment, but not for Rin. He always smiled for her. "You're going to audition with me?" Rin said as she cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers down his chest, the material of his clothes blocking his skin from her touch. "I don't want to." Sess replied as he held the girl.  
Rin gave him a look. "You're not going to support me through this?" "Well…" He started.  
"I cant believe you! I thought you were going to come with me and participate to!" "Aren't Sango and Kagome going too?" "you're my boyfriend, not them!" Rin replied, hurt. Tears started to gather in her eyes.  
"Don't cry Rin, Please don't cry." Sess pleaded as he held her close and rested his chin on her head.  
"Why? My boyfriend doesn't want to go through this with me." She muttered on his chest.  
"I'll audition with you, but I'm not promising to get the part." Sess mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.  
"You will?" Rin brightened up.  
"Yeah." he sighed.  
"Thank you!" Rin squealed happily as she gave him a quick kiss and hugged him.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you, and always will." Sess replied softly. He pulled her down to have a seat with him, but ended up pulling her onto his lap. Her small frame was perfectly held by his body, and she cuddled to his chest. The couple stayed in that position, listening to each other's soft breathing and murmurs of their love to one another, until the bell rang.  
  
Second period seemed to pass by slowly for Kagome, and when the bell rung signaling third class period or lunch, Kagome and Rin rushed out of the class room.  
"I don't think I'm gonna pass pre-calculus." Kagome groaned. "Well, maybe it's because you doodle more than take notes." Rin replied.  
"Shut up." "Hey, just pointing the truth." Rin defended.  
The girls sat down at the usual lunch table, soon joined by Sango, Miroku and Sess.  
"Hey, how come that handprint on you cheek hasn't gone away?" Rin curiously asked as she spotted the telltale handprint, glowing a red color.  
Miroku smiled as he touched his sore cheek.  
"Ah, this is Sango's second love mark for the day." He replied dreamily.  
"He groped me again, so I smacked him on the same spot." Sango glared at him. "You're wearing a skirt! I couldn't resist!" Miroku defended himself.  
Sess sighed and shook his head, seating himself beside Rin and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and a trail down her neck, causing her to giggle.  
Miroku and Sango sat across Kagome, Rin and Sess. Sango made sure there was a good distance between her and the boy beside her. She grabbed her sandwich out of her bag, unwrapped it and nibbled on it. The group began to eat their lunches and chatted about what happened during class and other non-important subjects. "Hey, where's Yash?" Kagome asked, glancing around.  
Sango gave her a smile and looked at Rin.  
"Yep, so obvious." Sango smiled.  
Rin merely nodded.  
"Shut up both of you, I was just wondering where he was." Kagome growled. "He's on third period, has French." Miroku replied as he 'accidentally' dropped his fork. "Clumsy me." He got under the table, 'searching' for his fork. The table suddenly jerked up, followed by a very sharp curse and a Miroku with a red mark on the side of his head. Sango eyes twitched as she watched him get up from under the table.  
"Pervert!" she hissed and shot him a glare.  
"Sango, my lotus flower! I can't help it! You have such pretty panties!" Miroku replied.  
Rin and Kagome giggled and Sango shot both of them a glare.  
The bell rung, signaling back to class for third period.  
  
The rest of the class periods had seemed to pass by quickly, and the 6 teens headed for the theater to audition for the play.  
"Guys, what if I freeze on stage?" Kagome asked as they headed inside the theater, spotting the other teens who would be auditioning for the play. "Keh, that'd be funny." Inu Yasha grunted. Sango smacked him on the head.  
"Don't be mean." Sango scolded.  
"Yeah, jerk." Kagome muttered.  
"Keh." Inu Yasha snorted.  
"You know," Rin started, " Sess and you may be twins, but you guys are nothing alike." "Fraternal twins." Sess corrected.  
"I like Sess better." Sango stated. "You guys can kiss my ass." Inu Yasha sneered.  
"Shove it, Inu Yasha." Miroku grumbled. Inu yasha snorted again and the six teens seated themselves. "Kikyo Nisou" Mrs. Rodriguez called out, the director of the play.  
The teens watched the girl walk up the stage and was handed a script of what to read.  
"Hey, she looks kind of like you… in a disturbing, eerie way." Rin whispered to Kagome.  
"Gee, thanks." She replied in pure sarcasm. She looked over to Inu Yasha, finding him staring intently on the girl who was up stage. She sighed inwardly and paid attention to the girls performance. 'Yeah… Rin and Sango are right. Stupid girls, they're always right about me. I haven't felt this way about Inu yasha before. The stupid boy threw sand at me in kindergarten, why the hell do I like him?' Kagome thought to herself.  
"Gallop apace, your fiery-footed steeds, towards Phoebus' lodging. Such a wagoner as Phaeton would whip you to the west and bring in cloudy night immediately." Kikyo quoted from the script. " Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, that runaways' eyes may wink, and Romeo leap to these arms, untalked of and unseen…" "Bravo, Kikyo, you did good. You might be considered for Juliet's part in the play." Mrs. Rodriguez commented.  
Kikyo smiled.  
"But." The director started.  
Kikyo's smile faltered.  
"You read the script only and it seemed like you didn't really feel what Juliet was feeling." "Oh," Kikyo said and pouted, "Well, I'll still be recommended for the part, right?" The director gave a slight nod and Kikyo walked off the stage. "Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome gulped.  
"Be Juliet." Sango whispered wide eyed, trying to encourage her friend, but the look on her face faltered her encouragements, and that just made her laugh.  
"Shut up, Sango!" Kagome hissed as she walked towards the stage. "Woo! Go Kagome, break a leg!" Miroku cheered.  
"Literally!" Inu Yasha joined.  
"Both of you shut up before I break your legs!" Rin hissed.  
"Shit…" Sess mumbled in embarrassment.  
Sango was still giggling about Kagome's nervousness.  
One of Mrs. Rodriguez's assistances, a girl, handed Kagome the script and pointed out which to read. Kagome nodded and looked into the assistance face.  
"Hey, don't worry, just read the script and do some dramatic movements. If the crowd scares ya, imagine them in their underwear." The girl smiled at Kagome.  
"Uh…" Kagome squeaked.  
"Works for me," the girl chirped, "name's Ayame, good luck." With that the girl left Kagome, alone on the stage. 'shit.'   
a/n: uh oh! Poor Kagome! Stage fright! lol, well, review and I'll post up how it really goes for the girl. Thanks! Reviewed By: kagome2242 [MediaMiner Member] On: April 24, 2004 15:11 EDT Comment/Review:  
all ur stories suck and so do u so in ur fcking face u a hole  
  
gee, don't you think that's kinda mean? guess you don't like stories that make sense and have nice articulate grammar. Anyhow, I'll continue my story ignoring this little groundling. THERE! changed the name, coz I was being dull, so I decided her last name would be priestess or something… not miko, another name. 


	3. Romeo Auditons

Chapter 3 Romeo Auditions   
"Oh no." Sango whispered.  
"Shit, she's frozen right on the spot." Inu Yasha snickered. Rin smacked him over the head and glared at him, and he glared back.  
"Sess, go do something!" Rin whined.  
"what am I supposed to do?" Sess answered incredulously.  
"I don't know!" She replied.  
"This is your fault, Yash!" Sango blurted out.  
"What the fuck?" Inu Yasha hissed, "how the hell is it my fault?" "you discouraged her!" "no I didn't!" "I agree with my dear Sango, this is your fault, Yash." Miroku chirped.  
"Shut up, dick-wad." "Sessh, go do something!"   
Kagome watched her friends bicker and not pay attention to her, or even cheer her on.  
'I'll show them…' She looked down at her script. 'oh, easy.' "Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lighting, which doth cease to be ere one can say "it lightens." Sweet, good nigh. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, my prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night. As sweet repose the rest come to thy heart as that within my breast." Kagome did some hand jesters and made her voice seem more dramatic as she read on.  
"Who's auditioning for Romeo's part?" Mrs. Rodriguez called out. Sango smirked and pushed Inu Yasha up.  
"you, young man" Mrs. Rodriguez pointed at Inu Yasha, "Get up here." Inu Yasha growled down at Sango, but she only gave him a grin.  
"Fifty dollars." She reminded.  
Inu Yasha grunted and stalked upstairs. The same assistant handed him the script and pointed out what to read.  
"Knock 'em out, tiger." Ayame encouraged. Inu Yasha eyed the bubbly girl and walked beside Kagome. Both of them turned around to face each other. 'Fifty dollars, and a kiss from Kagome if she gets the part… wait, what the fuck was the last one?' Inu Yasha thought.  
"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Inu Yasha quoted, staring into Kagome's eyes. Kagome stared back into his eyes.  
"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she replied, her eyes never wavering from their stare.  
"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Inu Yasha seemed to know the lines well with just one look.  
Kagome glanced down at the script and stared back at Inu Yasha.  
"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, and yet I would it were to give again." she replied. "wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" He asked.  
"But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She paused and glanced down, and caught the smirk Inu Yasha gave her. "I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu.- anon, good nurse.- Sweet Montague, be true." Kagome gave a look at Inu Yasha that startled him a bit. 'what the hell was that? Fuck, must be my brain going haywire, but that look she gave… it was like… a longing.' "Stay but a little; I will come again." Kagome finished, quickly averting her eyes away from Inu Yasha's. Inu Yasha glanced down at his script. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial." he did some of his own little dramatic movements and emphasized on some words.  
"Bravo! My, you two are quite the couple." Mrs. Rodriguez applauded. The two waited for the 'but' part, but it never came. "You two have the part, I've made my decision." Mrs. Rodriguez announced. "Um, Thank you, Mrs. Rodriguez." Kagome thanked meekly, "But what about the other people who are auditioning?" "Oh, well, you two were actually the last to audition." She stood up, "If there are anymore auditions for the part, it's closed, get out." A few grumbles went off and a few people left. "Now, that both of you have the star roles, I need to audition the other's. Bravo to both of you, congratulations." Kagome smiled, and Inu Yasha just sighed and walked off the stage.  
  
"You owe me fifty bucks, Sango." Inu Yasha prompted up.  
"That's after the play." Sango smiled. "You think I'm really going to do Romeo's part?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
Sango glared at him. "Don't ruin my plan. I know you too well, and you like Kagome. It's so obvious, and you're going to do the play." "Keh, what makes you think that I like Kagome?" Inu Yasha sneered, "And you can't tell me what to do." "Fine, I bet Kouga wouldn't mind kissing Kagome a few times, he does have the hots for her." Sango replied curtly.  
"Who the fuck is Kouga?" Inu Yasha snorted, "some preppy fag?" "No, someone who flirts with Kagome and she flirts back with." Sango responded and glanced over at Inu Yasha.  
'Flirts back, huh? Show that asshole to flirt with Kagome…' Inu Yasha thought angrily. "Keh," Inu Yasha snorted, hiding his anger and jealousy. Sango smirked. "And the bet is still on."   
The six teens lounged around Kagome's room; doing homework or doing something unproductive. Kagome was lying on her bed; jotting down notes from her text book, Sango was reading a romance novel and glaring at Miroku, who was looking at some dirty magazines, Rin was getting help on her pre-calculus homework from Sess, and Inu Yasha was playing video games on the computer. "Hey, Inu Yasha," Miroku looked up from his magazines, " you were pretty good up there." "yeah, so what?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
"Well, I think it's great you got the part." Rin chirped. "I wonder what Kouga got, he was pretty good." Sango stated. 'although he was going to get into my way between these two soon-to-be-lovebirds.' she thought to herself. Kagome didn't say anything, but continued to finish her homework. "Hey, Kagome, aren't you happy Inu Yasha got the part?" Sango asked, smirking at the girl.  
Kagome looked up at her. "I was actually hoping for Kouga." Rin gasped, and there was an awkward silence.  
"I don't blame you," Inu Yasha started, "I actually wanted to make out with that chick, Kikyo." Rin gasped again.  
"Rin, stop that, its not a soap opera." Sango said to the girl.  
"You guys shut up, you two got the part, and it'll be good for an acceptance to a college." Sess grumbled. Kagome stared at Inu Yasha for a bit.  
"I'm going outside." She announced and hopped of the bed and left the room.  
"See, look what you did!" Sango hissed.  
"She's the one that said she'd rather have Kouga!" he defended.  
"She was testing you!" "How the fuck was I supposed to know?" he yelled.  
"Well, for one, you don't defend by saying you want to make out with another girl!" "Go downstairs and apologize." Rin ordered as she finished jotting down her homework and kissing Sess thank you.  
"No, not until she takes back what she said." Inu Yasha snorted as he crossed his arms. The two girls glared at him.  
"Trust me, Inu Yasha. You should do what these girls say," Miroku began, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." "You only say that 'cause you're whipped." Inu Yasha sneered. "Go to her, NOW!" Sango yelled, glaring at Inu Yasha. That glare seemed to promise very painful things.  
Inu Yasha scampered out of the room.  
  
Inu Yasha quietly entered the kitchen and headed towards the sliding door. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw.  
Kagome was outside, as she had said, and was sitting on the bench, the sun's light and warmth gave her a glow, and to Inu Yasha, she looked like a goddess. But he expression on her face was of sadness. She was looking down and didn't seem to notice him, and if she did, he couldn't tell. He crept towards the sliding down, watching her as she sat there and seemed to be in deep thinking. He paused as he heard her mumble something and a solitary tear ran down her cheek.  
"Stupid me, I get to emotional." She grumbled to herself as she wiped it away. She stood up and turned towards the kitchen sliding door, and paused. Inu Yasha didn't move, he just stood there.  
"How long were you standing there?" Kagome asked as she walked towards him. Inu yasha stared at her for awhile. "Why were you crying?" "I wasn't crying," Kagome snapped, "How long were you there?" "Long enough to know you were crying." "I was not crying!" She denied.  
"Were you crying because of me?" Kagome was startled by the question, then became angry. "You think I'd cry because of you? You're such a jerk!" She growled.  
"I was going to apologize, but since you're being such a bitch about it, forget it." He replied as he turned away.  
"You were going to say sorry?" The anger was fading from her voice.  
"Keh. Yeah." He snorted.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry." Inu Yasha muttered.  
He didn't get a reply, so he turned to face her, only to find her gone.  
"What the hell, stupid girl." He stormed into the living room, and found her watching T.V.  
"You were taking to long to apologize, so I left." She said as she flipped through the channels.  
"Who said I was going to apologize?" he yelled.  
"I heard you from here say sorry like 3 minutes ago." Kagom replied.  
Inu Yasha's eye twitched. "You're impossible, you're such a bitch!" "You're an egocentric ass!" She yelled back and stood up, and walked to him. "You're a flirting whore." Kagome eyes narrowed, and started to fill with tears. Then she slapped him.  
"You… inconsiderate jerk!" she yelled and ran out the front door.  
Inu Yasha stayed on the spot, then rubbed his cheek. She slapped him unbelievably hard.  
"Go get her you jerk! This is your second time screwing up!" Sango hissed from the stairs.  
"You're such a clueless jerk!" Rin snapped.  
"Men are so stupid!" Sango growled.  
"You guys were watching?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"Go get her and apologize the right way!" Sango yelled.  
"You're getting the women angry with us!" Miroku whined, "Go get Kagome and apologize!" "I can't believe I'm related to a dumb-ass." Sess grumbled.  
"Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled as he headed out the door, in an attempt to apologize to Kagome for the second time.   
a/n: Gee, Inu Yasha is a real jerk. But we all love him. review review, thank you! 


End file.
